Dragon Ball Batalha Infernal
by Victor96
Summary: Uma Fanfic onde os Sayajins descobrem que tem um Poder Oculto dentro de si e o liberta,lembrando que a Fanfic está em construção.


Fanfic e Coments Dragon Ball BI

**Fanfic e Coments Dragon Ball BI**

**Introdução**

Essa fanfic se passa a 1 após saga Boo.

**BI – **Significa **Batalha Infernal**

Saga 1 – O Retorno De Freeza

**Episódio 1:O Poderoso Ki**

Narrador:1 ano após a morte de Boo,Goku e seus amigos viviam muito felizes,Goku treinava com Gohan e Goten e Vegeta treinava com Trunks.

Goku:Goten você está muito mais forte vamos lutar eu e você.

Goten:Mas eu não posso lhe vencer pai.

Goku:Então lute com o Gohan.

Goten:Certo.

Gohan:Vamos lá Goten.

Goten:Vamos.

Goten vai em cima de Gohan e tenta acertar um soco em Gohan mas Gohan segura o braço de Goten e o joga contra a árvore.

Gohan:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...

Goku:Gohan!Espere.

Gohan:O que foi pai?

Goku:Preste atenção a esse ki.

Gohan:Tem razão.

Vegeta chega com Trunks.

Vegeta:Kakaroto está sentindo este ki?

Goku:Sim e ele é muito poderoso.

Kuririn chega.

Kuririn:Estão sentindo este ki?

Goku e Gohan:Estamos.

Kuririn:Seja quem for ele é muito poderoso.

Goku:Tem razão.

Narrador:Goku,Gohan,Vegeta e Kuririn sentiram um ki muito forte,de quem será este ki?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Gotenks VS Botter.

**Episódio 2:Gotenks VS Botter**

Vegeta:Ele vem do Norte.

Goku:Vamos lá ver.

Eles voam até o Norte.

Goku:Você?!

??:Sim sou eu.

Vegeta:Freeza!!

Freeza:Sim sou eu e minha tropa.

Goku:As Forças Especiais Gyniu?

Freeza:Sim.

Botter:Deixe eu cuidar deles Sr.Freeza.

Freeza:Certo.

Goten e Trunks:Deixe ele com a gente.

Vegeta:Pode ir Trunks.

Goten:E eu pai posso ir?

Goku:Sim mas fação a fusão.

Goten e Trunks:Ta.

Goten e Trunks:Fuuuu

Goten e Trunks:Sãããão

Goten e Trunks:Haaaaaaaaa!!

Gotenks:Qual o seu nome?

Botter:Botter.

Gotenks:Bosta?

Botter:Seu insolente vai pagar por isso.

Gotenks:É o que nós vamos ver.

Gotenks vira SSJ3.

Narrador:Gotenks irá lutar com Botter,quem será que vai vencer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Nova Técnica De Botter.

**Episódio 3:A Nova Técnica De Botter**

Botter:Vamos lá.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Vamos.

Botter vai para atrás de SSJ3 Gotenks e quando SSJ3 Gotenks ia acertar um soco nele ele vai para frente de SSJ3 Gotenks e acerta um soco na barriga.

Botter:Quer mais?

SSJ3 Gotenks:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Botter desvia do Kamehameha e acerta várias bolas de energia em SSJ3 Gotenks que bate na montanha.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Chegaaaaaaaaaaa!!

SSJ3 Gotenks voa e solta várias bolas de energia para todos os lados e Botter não tem como desviar e cai no chão ferido.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Já cansou de lutar?

Botter:Não,você vai sentir minha força agora.

Botter:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Aparece duas bolas negra nas mãos de Botter e Botter as uni em uma mão só.

Botter:Bomba Negraaaaaaaaaaa!!

Botter lança uma bola negra gigante em SSJ3 Gotenks.

Pow!!

SSJ3 Gotenks volta ao normal.

Botter:Gostou da minha nova técnica?

Gotenks levanta.

Gotenks:Va...Vamos continuar.

Gotenks cai no chão e e volta a ser Goten e Trunks.

Narrador:Botter está muito mais forte.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Recoom VS Vegeta.

**Episódio 4:Recoom VS Vegeta**

Recoom:Botter,se afaste eu irei lutar contra o Vegeta.

Vegeta:Você não terá chance.

Recoom:É o que nós vamos ver.

Vegeta vira SSJ2.

SSJ2 Vegeta vai em cima de Recoom e acerta um soco na cara dele.

SSJ2 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Pow!!

SSJ2 Vegeta:Fracote.

Recoom:Quem você chamou de fracote?

SSJ2 Vegeta:Você.

Recoom corre para cima de SSJ2 Vegeta e acerta um soco na barriga dele e um chute na cara e depois solta várias bolas de energia.

SSJ2 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Recoom reflete o Big Bang Atack para SSJ2 Vegeta que volta ao normal e fica muito ferido.

Recoom começa a pisar em Vegeta.

Recoom:Quem é o fracote agora?

Recoom:Prepari-se eu irei usar minha técnica nova.

Narrador:Recoom também está muito mais forte.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Poder Do Príncipe Sayajin.

**Episódio 5:O Poder Do Príncipe Sayajin**

Vegeta:Afinal como vocês voltaram e como ficaram tão fortes.

Recoom:Treinamos muito e quando ficamos muito mais poderosos conseguimos abrir um buraco no inferno para fugirmos.

Goku:E esse buraco ainda está aberto?

Recoom:Isso não interessa.

Recoom:Ora da minha super técnica.

Recoom:Ma...Ra...Ko...

Vegeta se levanta e acerta vários socos em Recoom e depois um chute na cara e quando Vegeta ia dar outro chute,Recoom segura o pé de Vegeta e o roda até ele ficar tonto e depois o joga no chão e começa a soca-lo.

Goku:Vegetaaaaaaa!!

Quando Recoom ia dar o soco final,Vegeta segura a mão dele e o lança no chão.

Vegeta:Desgraçado,pensa que é mais forte do que eu,mas não é não.

Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Vegeta vira SSJ3.

Goku(pensando):Que ki poderoso esse de Vegeta.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Recoom:Marakorakaaaaaaa!!(Uma energia surpreendente sai da mão de Recoom)

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Goku vê SSJ3 Vegeta e Recoom lutando no céu.

Goku(pensando):Mesmo Vegeta estando Super Sayajin 3,Recoom é mais forte.

SSJ3 Vegeta tenta acerta socos em Recoom que defende todos.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Desgraça.

Recoom:Marakorakaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Goku:Vegetaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Freeza:Recoom ficou muito poderoso mesmo.

Gyniu:Sim Sr.Freeza,Recoom ficou muito mais forte.

SSJ3 Vegeta cai no chão muito ferido e volta ao normal.

Vegeta:Ka...Ka...Kakaroto,Recoom está muito forte.

Vegeta desmaia.

Goku:Recoom,seu desgraçado.

Trunks:Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!

Goten:Trunks,eu irei lhe ajudar.

Goten e Trunks:Fuuuuuuuuu...

Goten e Trunks:Sããããããããããõ...

Goten e Trunks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Gotenks:Prepari-se Recoom.

Recoom:Já estou preparado.

Narrador:Vegeta ficou muito ferido e Trunks ficou muito zangado.Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Morte De Goten e Trunks?

**Episódio 6:A Morte De Goten e Trunks?**

Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gotenks vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Goten parte para cima de Recoom e tenta acertar vários socos em Recoom que desvia de todos e lança uma bola de energia que bate em SSJ3 Gotenks que logo em seguida prepara um Kamehameha.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

O Kamehameha acerta Recoom.

SSJ3 Gotenks vai em cima de Recoom e acerta uma seqüência de socos e chutes em Recoom que cai no chão depois disso SSJ3 Gotenks prepara outro Kamehameha.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

O Kamehameha acerta Recoom que fica muito ferido.

SSJ3 Gotenks:O golpe final.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...

Freeza vai para cima de SSJ3 Gotenks e acerta um soco nele.

Freeza:Botter,agora!!

Botter:Bola Negra!!

Freeza se teletransporta e a bola negra vai em direção a SSJ3 Gotenks.

Pow!!

A fumaça abaixa e ninguém vê Goten e nem Trunks.

Goku:Será que eles morreram?

Kuririn:Não sei.

Gohan:Seus desgraçados,irão pagar.

Freeza e a Tropa Gyniu se teletransportam.

Narrador:Será que Goten e Trunks morreram?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Inicio Do Treinamento.

**Episódio 7:O Inicio Do Treinamento**

Goku:Goten!!

Kuririn:Trunks!!

Goten e Trunks aparecem.

Goku:Goten,Trunks vocês estão bem?

Goten:Estamos só estamos um pouco machucados.

Gohan:Não sei como sobreviveram,aquele ataque era muito poderoso.

Trunks:Soltamos um Kamehameha de ultima hora para nos defender.

Goku:Foi uma ótima idéia.

Narrador:1 semana depois,todos se reúnem na casa de Kame.

Goku:Faz uma semana que Freeza não ataca.

Piccolo:Vocês disseram que ele e a Tropa de Gyniu voltaram muito mais fortes.

Gohan:Sim.

Vegeta:Temos que começar a treinar por causa disso a qualquer momento eles podem ataca e nós não estaremos preparados.

Goku:O Vegeta tem razão.

Gohan:Então vamos lá.

Narrador:2 dias depois em uma floresta perto da casa de Goku treinavam:Goten,Trunks e Vegeta e Gohan e Goku.

Vegeta:Goten,Trunks façam a fusão.

Goten e Trunks:Fuuuuuuu...

Goten e Trunks:Sããããããão...

Goten e Trunks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Vegeta:Gotenks,agora vamos virar Super Sayajin 3.

Gotenks e Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gotenks e Vegeta viram SSJ3.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vamos lá.

Narrador:Gotenks e Vegeta irão começar o treinamento.Onde será que Freeza está?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Resultado Do Treinamento de Gohan.

**Episódio 8:O Resultado Do Treinamento de Gohan**

Narrador:1 mês depois os guerreiros z se reúnem novamente na casa de Kame.

Goku:Faz 1 mês que Freeza não ataca.

Gohan:Mas estamos preparados.

Repórter Da TV:Um cara azul está atacando a cidade,no momento só temos essas informações...

Gohan:Deve ser Botter.

Goku:Vamos lá.

Gohan:Pai,deixe que eu vou.

Gohan voa até a cidade.

Gohan:Botter se prepare.

Botter:Já to preparado.

Gohan:Vamos lá,vou te mostrar o resultado do meu treinamento.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira SSJ3.

Na casa Kame...

Goku(pensando):O Ki de Gohan aumentou e muito.

Na cidade...

Botter:Hum...

Botter corre para cima de SSJ3 Gohan e acerta um soco na cara dele depois SSJ3 Gohan acerta uma seqüência de socos e chutes em Botter depois disso SSJ3 Gohan da uma rasteira em Botter e voa.

SSJ3 Gohan:Kamehameha!!

Botter:Bola Negra!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Botter e SSJ3 Gohan estão lutando no céu.

SSJ3 Gohan:Você ficou muito mais forte mas eu também fiquei.

Botter:É,mas vamos ver quem vai ganhar.

Narrador:Gohan ficou muito mais forte,mas será que ele conseguirá vencer Botter?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Armadilha De Freeza.

**Episódio 9:A Armadilha De Freeza**

SSJ3 Gohan acerta vários socos em Botter e depois chutes e o joga no chão.

SSJ3 Gohan:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Narrador:Em quanto isso...

Freeza:Vão ajudar o Botter.

Na cidade...

SSJ3 Gohan:Que fracote.

Na casa Kame...

Goku:A Tropa de Gyniu estão perto de lá,o Gohan não vai ter chances.

Goten:Pai,vamos pra lá.

Goku e os guerreiros z voam para a cidade menos Piccolo e Kuririn.

Na cidade...

SSJ3 Gohan:Foi fácil.

Recoom:Mas agora vai dificultar.

SSJ3 Gohan:Tropra Gyniu?

Recoom:Marakorakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Goku:Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

Na casa Kame...

Piccolo:Kuririn está sentindo este ki?

Kuririn:Sim.

Freeza:Oi.

Piccolo:Freeza!!

Freeza:Sabia que iria ficar gente aqui,morram.

Pow!!

Narrador:Piccolo,Kuririn,Mestre Kame e Bulma morreram.Que técnica será aquela?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Tropa Gyniu VS Guerreiros Z.

**Episódio 10:Tropa Gyniu VS Guerreiros Z**

Narrador:Vimos no episódio anterior que Freeza matou Piccolo,Kuririn,Mestre Kame e Bulma.Em quanto isso na cidade...

Goku:Gohan não!!Seu desgraçado.

Goten:Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

SSJ3 Gohan volta ao normal e cai no chão.

Goku:Ufa!!Ele ainda está vivo estou sentindo o ki dele.

Goten:Recoom,se prepare.

Trunks:Você me ajudou quando meu pai tinha desmaiado e agora eu irei lhe ajudar.

Goten:Obrigado.

Goten e Trunks:Fuuuuuuuuuu...

Goten e Trunks:Sããããããããããão...

Goten e Trunks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Gotenks:Recoom,se prepare.

Goku(pensando):Freeza está vindo,estou sentindo o ki dele.

Gotenks:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Recoom reflete o Kamehameha pra Gotenks e vai logo para cima dele e acerta 100 socos na cara dele e um chute na barriga.

Recoom:Marakorakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa todos vêem Gotenks Super Sayajin 3.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Irá precisar fazer mais do que isso para me vencer.

Freeza chega.

Freeza:Olá!

Freeza:Tropa Gyniu,vão lá.

Gyniu vai em cima De Goku,Botter em cima de Vegeta e Jeice e Gurdo vão em cima de Gohan.

Goku:Não Gohan acordeeeeee!!

Gyniu acerta um soco em Goku e três chutes na barriga.

Na luta de Botter e Vegeta...

Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Vegeta vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vamos lá.

Na luta de Jeice e Gurdo contra Gohan...

Gohan acorda.

Jeice tenta acertar um soco em Gohan que desvia e acerta um soco em Gurdo e um chute em Jeice.

Gohan:Eu ainda consigo lutar imbecis.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira SSJ3.

Na luta de SSJ3 Gotenks e Recoom...

Recoom:Impossível era para você está morto.

Freeza:Quero que vocês saibam que Piccolo,Kuririn e os outros que estavam na casa de Kame morreram,eu os matei.

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Goku:Desgraçadooooooooooooo!!

Narrador:Goku e os outros descobriram que Piccolo e Kuririn morreram.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Morte De Botter.

**Episódio 11:A Morte De Botter**

SSJ3 Goku:Seu desgraçado.

Freeza:Hum...

Na luta de SSJ3 Vegeta e Botter...

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vamos para as montanhas,lá ninguém irá nos atrapalhar.

Botter:Vamos.

Botter e SSJ3 Vegeta vão para as montanhas.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vamos lá.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vai para cima de Botter e acerta um soco na barriga dele e depois um chute.

Botter:Desgraçado!

SSJ3 Vegeta vai para cima de Botter e acerta vários socos na cara dele e depois vários chutes na barriga.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Todos ficaram mais fortes menos você.

Botter:Eu consegui vencer Gotenks naquele dia.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Ele não estava treinado mais aposto que agora ele pode lher vencer.

Botter:Anham.

Botter:Bomba Negra!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Pow!!

A fumaça abixa e Botter e SSJ3 Vegeta ficam lutando no céu.

Botter:Você é um fracote!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Aí é?!

SSJ3 Vegeta acerta um soco na barriga de Botter.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vou lhe destruiiiiiiiiiiiiir!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Pow!!

Botter é destruído.

SSJ3 Vegeta volta ao normal.

Vegeta(pensando):O meu treinamento valeu a pena.

Narrador:Botter é destruído.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Morte De Gurdo.

**Episódio 12:A Morte De Gurdo**

Narrador:No episódio anterior vimos que Vegeta destruiu Botter e em quanto isso na cidade...

SSJ3 Gohan:Gurdo e Jeice seu covardes dois contra um!!

Jeice:Ta certo eu irei lutar com você.

Gurdo:Não eu irei lutar.

Jeicei:Certo.

Gurdo:Jeice,quer saber vamos nós dois juntos.

Jeice:É isso aí.

SSJ3 Gohan:Ta certo,então vamos lá.

SSJ3 Gohan:Ka...Me...Ha...Me…

Jeice:Gurdo!!

Gurdo:Ta.

Gurdo para o tempo.

Gurdo vai em cima de Gohan e começa a soca-lo.

O tempo volta ao normal.

Gurdo:Agora Jeice!!

Jeice:Minha técnica nova.

Jeice:Maskei!!

De repente aparece ma bola de fogo nas mãos de Jeice que vai ficando cada vez maior.

Jeice:Quero ser ver você defender este ataque.

Jeice lança a bola de fogo.

Pow!!

A fumaça abaixa e todos vêem Gohan.

Jeice:Impossível!!

Gohan:Eu posso ter voltado ao normal mas me lembrei o que Gotenks fez,ele soltou um Kamehameha para se defender e foi o que eu fiz.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira SSJ2.

Jeice:Você foi esperto mas agora não ira escapar,Gurdo!!

Gurdo para o tempo.

Gurdo:Agora eu irei usar minha técnica nova.

Gurdo:Machan!!(Machan é uma técnica idêntica ao Kamehameha sendo que um pouco mais forte.)

Pow!!

O tempo volta ao normal.

Gohan:Ainda estou vivo.

Jeice:Desgraçado!!

Gohan:O meu treinamento valeu a pena.

Gurdo:Você é mesmo muito forte.

Gohan:Obrigado,mas agora vou acabar com você,irei usar a energia que ainda tenho para me transformar em Super Sayajin 3.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Gohan:Ka...Me...Ha...Me…Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Gurdo é destruído.

Jeice:Gurdooooooooo!!

Narrador:Gurdo é destruído.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Gohan VS Jeice.

**Episódio 13:Gohan VS Jeice**

Narrador:No episódio anterior vimos que Gurdo foi destruído agora vamos ver o que vai

acontecer.

SSSJ3 Gohan volta ao normal.

Jeice:Vai pagar.

Gohan:Eu ainda tenho um pouco de energia vamos lutar!!

Jeice:Vamos lá.

Gohan:Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Jeice:Maskeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Gohan e Jeice estão lutando no céu.

Jeice:Você é mesmo forte.

Gohan:Você também.

Gohan:Kamehameha!!

Jeice:Maskei!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Gohan vai em cima de Jeice e acerta um chute na barriga dele e depois um chute na cara e depois uma seqüência de socos depois eles vão para o chão e Jeice da uma rasteira em Gohan e depois acerta vários socos na cara dele e quando Jeice ia dar o ultimo soco,Gohan segura a mão dele e o lança no prédio.

Gohan(pensando):Esta luta está de igual para igual e eu estou lutando com toda a minha força e eu acho que ele ainda tem muita energia guardada.

Jeice(pensando):Se eu continuar assim eu irei perder irei com minha força total.

Jeice:Gohan!!Chega de pegar leve vamos dar o máximo.

Gohan:Ta.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira SSJ1.

SSJ1 Gohan:Eu só tenho energia para virar Super Sayajin 1.

Jeice:Então você já era.

Jeice:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

O ki de Jeice fica igual ao ki de Goku Super Sayajin 3.

Jeice:Vamos lá.

SSJ1 Gohan:Vamos.

SSJ1 Gohan tenta acertar um soco em Jeice que desvia e acerta um soco em Gohan que bate no prédio.

Jeice:Maskei!!

Pow!!

O Maskei acerta SSJ1 Gohan que volta ao normal e destrói o prédio e as pessoas que estavam dentro dele.

Gohan:Seu desgraçado vai pagar por isso.

Freeza:Forças Especiais Gyniu!!

Recoom,Jeice e Gyniu:O que foi Sr.Freeza?

Freeza:Vamos voltar para nossa base.

Recoom,Jeice e Gyniu:Certo Senhor.

Freeza,Jeice,Gyniu e Recoom saem voando.

Vegeta chega na cidade.

Vegeta:consegui vencer Botter,ele foi destruído.

Goku:E o Gohan venceu o Gurdo.

Goten:Gohan,você está bem?

Gohan:Sim.

Gohan desmaia.

Goten:Pai,o Gohan desmaiou.

Goku:Vamos leva-lo ao hospital.

Goten:Ta.

Narrador:Gohan ficou ferido na luta contra Jeice.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Volta De Zarbon e Dodoria.

**Episódio 14:A Volta De Zarbon e Dodoria**

No episódio anterior Freeza,Jeice,Recoom e Gyniu voltam para a base de Freeza nas montanhas...

Jeice:Sr.Freeza agora que Botter e Gurdo foram destruídos será mais fácil para Goku e seus amigos.

Freeza:Rum...eu já tinha pensado nisso.

Freeza estrala os dedos e aparecem Zarbon e Dodoria.

Freeza:Zarbon,Dodoria estão prontos?

Zarbon e Dodoria:Sim!!

Gyniu:Sr.Freeza,prontos para que?

Freeza:Gyniu,não lhe intereça mas em uma certa hora você irá saber.

Freeza:Dodoria já sabe o que fazer no sabe?

Dodoria:Sim!!

No hospital Goku sente um ki muito forte.

Vegeta:Kakaroto!!

Goku:Sim Vegeta,estou sentindo este ki.

Goku:Goten venha comigo para as montanhas tem um ki muito forte lá.

Goten:Certo.

Goku e Goten voam para as montanhas.

Nas montanhas.

Dodoria:Chegaram!

Goku(pensando):Dodoria ficou muito forte acho que está tão forte quanto um SSJ3.

Goten:Pai quem é ele.

Goku:Ele se chama Dodoria.

Na base de Freeza...

Freeza:Zarbon!!

Zarbon:Já vou.

Narrador:Goku viu Dodoria e ficou impressionado.O Que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Zarbon VS Vegeta.

**Episódio 15:Zarbon VS Vegeta**

No Hospital...

Vegeta(pensando):Que ki poderoso e ele está vindo para cá é melhor eu ir ver.

Vegeta sai do hospital e ver Zarbon.

Vegeta:Você?

Zarbon:Sim e aprendi técnicas novas tipo está.

Zarbon:Jaquaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

De repente o ki de Zarbon aumenta e ele solta uma bola de energia azul que vai em direção de Vegeta que pensa que não é nada e continua lá.

Vegeta:Seu ki pode ter aumentado mas essa bola é uma merda.

Pow!!

A bola acerta Vegeta.

Zarbon:Rum...

Vegeta:Desgraçadoooooooooooooooooo!!

Vegeta vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vamos ver quem é que é mais forte.

Zarbon:Você não é nada mesmo nessa forma.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Zarbon vê SSJ3 Vegeta se aporximando.

SSJ3 Vegeta acerta um soco na barriga de Zarbon e um chute na cara e quando ele vai dar outro chute Zarbon segura o pé dele e o lança no chão.

Zarbon:Patético...

Na base de Freeza...

Gyniu:Agora eu entendi Sr.Freeza.

Freeza:Entendeu o que?

Gyniu:Você mandou Dodoria para destrair Goku enquanto Zarbon mata Vegeta.

Freeza:Isso mesmo.

No hospital...

Zarbon:Vou acabar com você.

Zarbon:Matumbaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Sai um raio de poder muito forte da mão de Zarbon e vai em direção a Vegeta.

Zarbon:É o seu fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!!

Narrador:O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Goten e Trunks a fusão imbatível.

**Episódio 16:Goten e Trunks a fusão imbatível**

Pow!!

Zarbon:Fácil demais.

Quando a fumaça abaixa Zarbon vê Gohan na forma SSJ3.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Agora que percebi como consegui ficar super sayajin se esta na forma mística?

SSJ3 Gohan:Treinei tanto mais tanto que consegui virar Super Sayajin.

SSJ3 Vegeta:E porque saiu de lá do seu quarto no hospital?

SSJ3 Gohan:Senti o seu ki e o ki dele aí e o Trunks apareceu lá e mandei ele ir ajudar meu pai e o Goten com o Dodoria.

SSJ3 Vegeta:E o Dodoria também voltou?

SSJ3 Gohan:Sim!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:E porque você mandou o Trunks para lá?

SSJ3 Gohan:Sei la,achava que ele podia ajudar.

Zarbon:Vocês vão ficar conversando ou vão lutar?

Nas montanhas...

Trunks chega.

Trunks:Oi.

Goten:Oi Trunks.

Trunks:Quem é ele?

Goku:Ele se chama Dodoria.

Trunks:Goten!!

Goten:Certo.

Goten e Trunks:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Eles viram SSJ1.

SSJ1 Goten e SSJ1 Trunks:Fuuuuuuuuuuuu...

SSJ1 Goten e SSJ1 Trunks:Sãããããããããão...

SSJ1 Goten e SSJ1 Trunks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

SSJ1 Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ1 Gotenks vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Dodoria,se prepare.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Vai para cima de Dodoria e acerta uma seqüência de socos em Dodoria que voa e bate na montanha.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa eles vêem Dodoria ferido no chão.

Dodoria:Ainda não acabou.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Rum...

Narrador:Dodoria está muito ferido.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Verdadeiro Poder De Dodoria.

**Episódio 17:O Verdadeiro Poder De Dodoria**

SSJ3 Gotenks:Vou acabar logo com isso.

Dodoria:Então manda vê.

SSJ3 Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ3 Gotenks:Galactic Donut!!

Dodoria fica preso.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Dodoria:Você mirou aonde?

SSJ3 Gotenks:O que?

Dodoria:Gostou da minha nova técnica?

SSJ3 Gotenks:Desgraçado.

Dodoria:Ka...

SSJ3 Gotenks:O Que?

Dodoria:Ha...Me...Ha...Me...

SSJ3 Gotenks:Essa não.

Dodoria:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

O Kamehameha acerta SSJ3 Gotenks que volta a ser Goten e Trunks.

Dodoria:Vou explicar uma coisa.

Dodoria:No inferno o Dr.Maki Gero implantou um chip em mim e no Zarbon e esse chip permiti que eu copie todos os ataques,golpes,etc.

Dodoria:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Dodoria:Kienzan!!

O Kienzan pega de raspão no braço de Trunks.

Dodoria:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Dodoria:Vou destruir toda a Terra.

Dodoria voa para o espaço.

Dodoria:Death Ball!!

Narrador:Dodoria está muito mais forte.O Que será que vai acontecer com a Terra?Não perca o próximo episódios que será:A Única Esperança.

**Episódio 18:A Única Esperança**

Goku:A sua Death Ball é muito lenta.

Goku:Goten,Trunks façam a fusão.

Goten e Trunks:Ta.

Goten e Trunks:Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Goten e Trunks:Sãããããããããããão

Goten e Trunks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gotenks vira SSJ3.

No Hospital…

Zarbon:Ta na hora deu ir.

Zarbon some.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Covarde.

SSJ3 Gohan:Vamos para as montanhas.

SSJ3:Vamos.

Eles saem voando numa velocidade incrível.

Nas Montanhas...

Goku:Eles chegaram.

SSJ3 Vegeta:O que?O Dodoria usou uma Death Ball?

Goku:Sim.

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku vira SSJ3.

SSK3 Goku:A única esperança é irmos com toda nossa força.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Certo.

SSJ3 Gohan,SSJ3 Gotenks e SSJ3 Goku:Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Todos os ataques se juntam e começam a combater com a Death Ball.

Narrador:O que será que vai acontecer?Descubra no próximo episódio que será:Em Busca Da Fortaleza.

**Episódio 19:Em Busca Da Fortaleza**

SSJ3 Goku:Vamos com tudo.

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Dodoria:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Pow!!

Dodoria cai no chão e os outros voltam ao normal.

Dodoria:Agora vocês estão fracos,vou acabar com isso.

Gohan:Não se eu conseguir empedir.

Gohan:Pai eu vou com tudo deixe comigo.

Zarbon chega.

Dodoria:Olá Zarbon.

Zarbon:Rum... o que eu vou fazer são ordens do Sr.Freeza.

Zarbon:Matumbaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Dodoria:Nãããããããão!!

Pow!!

Gohan:Ele matou o próprio amigo.

Zarbon:Quem vai ser o primeiro?

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira SSJ2.

SSJ2 Gohan:Vamos nessa.

SSJ2 Gohan vai pra cima de Zarbon e acerta vários socos na barriga dele.

Zarbon:Rum...

Zarbon chuta o queijo de SSJ2 Gohan que voa,depois zarbon fica perto de SSJ2 Gohan e lança uma bola de energia que faz SSJ2 Gohan colidir com uma montanha.

Goku:Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

Zarbon:Fracote.

SSJ2 Gohan aparece atrás de Zarbon e tenta acertar um soco sendo que Zarbon desvia e acerta um chute em SSJ2 Gohan que colidi com uma montanha de novo e volta ao normal.

Zarbon:Ele é um fracote,mas bem o grande Freeza mandou que vocês fossem a fortaleza dele e aqui está o mapa.

Zarbon joga o mapa para Goku e desaparece.

Gohan levanta.

Gohan:O que é isso?

Goku:Um mapa para a gente ir à fortaleza de Freeza.

Goten:Mas papai deve ser uma armadilha.

Goku:Eu sei mas temos que ir.

Goten:Ok.

Eles saem voando em busca da fortaleza.

Narrador:O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Reecom aparece.

**Episódio 20:Reecom Aparece**

Vegeta:Se aprecem.

Goku:Calma.

Pow!!

Goten cai no chão.

Goku:Goteeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!

Todos vão pro chão.

Reecom:Olá.

Goku:Desgraçadooooooooooooo!!

Goku vai em direção a Reecom e acerta vários socos na barriga dele e o joga para cima preparando um Kamehameha.

Goku:Ka...Me..

Recoom:Rum...

Goku:Ha…Me…Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Reecom:Marakorakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Gohan vê Goku no chão.

Gohan:Desgraçadooooooooooooooo!!

Gohan vira SSJ2.

Reecom:Cadê o Super Sayajin 3?

SSJ2 Gohan:Morra.

SSJ2 Gohan:Kamehameha Aumentado 10 Vezeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!

Reecom:O que?

Pow!!

SSJ2 Gohan:Fracote.

Vegeta(pensando):Essa é a força de Gohan no Super Sayajin 2?

SSJ2 Gohan:Prepari-se.

SSJ2 Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ2 Gohan vira SSJ3.

Reecom(pensando):Vou deixar minha técnica mais forte para o final.

Reecom:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Reecom iguala seu poder com o de SSJ3 Gohan.

SSJ3 Gohan:Vamos nessa.

SSJ3 Gohan e Reecom:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Um vai na direção do outro.

Narrador:Reecom apareceu.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Um Novo Super Sayajin!

**Episódio 21:Um Novo Super Sayajin**

SSJ3 Gohan:Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa!!

Reecom desvia e derruba SSJ3 Gohan,depois pisa na cabeça de SSJ3 Gohan várias vezes.

Reecom:Prepari-se.

Reecom:Marakorakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

SSJ3 Gohan:Onde você mirou?

Reecom:O que?

SSJ3 Gohan:Fracote.

SSJ3 Gohan acerta um soco na barriga de Reecom que o faz cuspir sangue e depois o joga para cima e prepara um Kamehameha.

SSJ3 Gohan:Ka...Me...

Reecom:Rum...

SSJ3 Gohan:Ha...Me...

Reecom:Marakorakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

SSJ3 Gohan aparece na frente de Reecom.

Reecom:O Que?

SSJ3 Gohan:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Reecom cai no chão ferido.

Reecom:Vai pagar por isso.

Reecom:Marakorakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

SSJ3 Gohan:Onde você está mirado.

Reecom:No seu irmãozinho.

SSJ3 Gohan:Essa não.

Pow!!

Goten fica no chão muito ferido.

SSJ3 Gohan:Desgraçadooooooooo!!

SSJ3 Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Uma luz prateada involve SSJ3 Gohan.

Reecom:Que poder incrível.

A luz apaga e Reecom vê Gohan com cabelo,sobrancelhas e olhos prateados.

Goku levanta.

Sr.Kaio(telepatia):Goku.

Goku(telepatia):Sr.Kaio?

Sr.Kaio(telepatia):Goku,o Gohan atingiu um novo Super Sayajin chamado Super Sayajin Platinium.

Goku(telepatia):Super Sayajin Platinium?

Sr.Kaio(telepatia):Sim ele está quase com o mesmo ki de Freeza.

Goku(telepatia):Legal.

Goku:Gohan,o Sr.Kaio falou que você atingiu um novo poder Sayajin chamado Super Sayajin Platinium.

Super Sayajin Platinium Gohan:Legal,agora afatem-se.

Narrador:Gohan atingiu um novo poder Sayajin.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Kamehameha Prateado!Reecom Morre!

**Episódio 22:O Kamehameha Prateado!Reecom Morre!**

Gohan:Reecom prepari-se.

Gohan vai para cima de Reecom e acerta um soco na barriga e depois um chute no queixo fazendo Reecom voar.

Gohan:Fracote.

Reecom:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

A força de Reecom fica igual a Goku no SSJ3.

Reecom:Kaskaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Reecom lança uma energia mais poderosa do que o Kamehameha aumento 10 vezes.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan reflete o Kaskara para Reecom.

Pow!!

Reecom:Desgraçado.

Reecom vai em direção a Gohan e acerta vários socos e chutes e o lança em direção a uma montanha e prepara um Kaskara.

Reecom:Kaskaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Gohan cai no chão.

Gohan:Chega!Se prepare.

Reecom:Aff.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan:Kamehameha aumentado dez vezeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez.

Reecom:Kaskaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa se vê Gohan e Reecom lutando até que Reecom acerta um chute e Gohan fazendo-o colidir com uma montanha.

Gohan:Desgraçado.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan explode o ki ao máximo.

Gohan:Kamehameha Prateadoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Reecom:Kaskaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

O Kamehameha Prateado ganha do Kaskara e atravessa o corpo de Reecom.

Gohan volta ao normal e cai no chão desmaiado.

Goku:Gohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!

Reecom(quase morto):Ele vai morrer junto comigo.

Reecom aponta uma mão para Gohan.

Reecom(quase morto):Kaskaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Reecom morre.

Narrador:O que será que aconteceu com Gohan?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Achamos A Fortaleza!Prepari-se Freeza!

**Episódio 23:Achamos A Fortaleza!Prepare-se Freeza!**

Quando a fumaça abaixa Goku vê Goten no chão junto com Gohan.

Goku:Goteeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!

Goten:Oi.

Goku:Você está bem?

Goten:Sim eu usei um Kamehameha e assim causou a explosão.

Gohan acorda.

Goku:Gohan,você está bem?

Gohan:Sim.

Jeice e Gyniu aparecem.

Jeice:Podem se preparar.

Goku:Goten e Trunks façam a fusão.

Goten e Trunks:Certo!

Goten e Trunks:Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Goten e Trunks:Sãããããããããããããão...

Goten e Trunks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gotenks vira SSJ1.

Jeice:Cadê o Super Sayajin 3?

SSJ1 Gotenks:Você que pediu.

SSJ1 Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ1 Gotenks vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Vamos lá.

Gohan:Eu também quero participar.

Goku:Gohan,não vire Super Sayajin Platinium.

Gohan:Ta.

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Gohan:Agora vamos.

SSJ3 Gotenks e SSJ3 Gohan vão para cima de Jeice.

Goku:Vegeta,vamos lá.

Vegeta:Rum...

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku vira SSJ3.

Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Vegeta vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vamos lá.

SSJ3 Vegeta e SSJ3 Goku vão para cima de Gyniu.

SSJ3 Gotenks e SSJ3 Gohan:Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa!!

Jeice:Maskeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa ninguém ver Jeice.

Gohan:Cadê ele?

Jeice aparece por cima.

Jeice:Agora minha mais nova e poderosa técnica.

Jeice:Dragon's Fire!!

De repende sai um Dragão de Fogo da mão de Jeice e pega SSJ3 Gotenks e depois o joga no chão.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Só isso.

SSJ3 Gotenks(gritando de dor):AAAAAAAAAAA!!

Jeice:O lugar onde ele atingiu está queimando e vai queimar até que você morra há menos que alguém me destrua antes.

SSJ3 Gotenks volta ao normal e volta a ser Goten e Trunks.

Goten:Ué,passou a dor.

Trunks:Foi.

Jeice:Droga.

Gohan:Vocês voltaram ao normal mas quando fizerem de novo vai ficar queimando até os dois morrerem.

Jeice:Como descubriu?

SSJ3 Gohan:Aff.

Goten e Trunks:AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goten e Trunks viram SSJ1.

SSJ1 Trunks:Vamos lá.

SSJ1 Trunks acerta vários socos na barriga de Jeice e SSJ1 Goten um chute na cabeça depois eles o seguram enquanto SSJ3 Gohan preparava um Kamehameha.

SSJ3 Gohan:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

SSJ1 Goten e SSJ1 Trunks soltam Jeice e saem de perto.

Jeice:Nãããããããão.

Pow!!

Jeice morre.

SSJ3 Goku:Gyniu comparado a gente você não é nada.

Gyniu:Desgraçado.

Gyniu tenta acerta um soco em SSJ3 Goku que pula para trás de Gyniu e SSJ3 Vegeta fica na frente.

SSJ3 Goku:Agora!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Final Flash!!

SSJ3 Goku:Kamehameha!!

Pow!!

Gyniu morre.

Todos voltam ao normal.

Goku:Vamos agora para a fortaleza de Freeza.

Eles voam.

Na fortaleza de Freeza...

Freeza:Zarbon vá!!

Zarbon:Certo.

Goku:Chegamos.

Zarbon:E vão morrer aqui.

Narrador:Jeice e Gyniu morreram.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Poder Desperta!

**Episódio 24:O Poder Desperta!**

Gohan:Eu luto com ele.

Vegeta:Nada disso,eu irei lutar.

Gohan:Mas eu sou o único que consegue se transformar em Super Sayajin Platinium.

Vegeta:Por isso mesmo.

Goku:Gohan,deixe ele ir.

Gohan:Certo.

Zarbon:Então vamos lá.

Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Vegeta vira SSJ2.

Zarbon:Hum...você sabe que isso não é suficiente.

SSJ2 Vegeta:Você que pediu.

SSJ2 Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ2 Vegeta vira SSJ3.

Goku(pensando):Mesmo Vegeta no Super Sayajin 3 ele não á pariu para o Zarbon.

Zarbon:Aff,se prepare.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Desgraçado!!

SSJ3 Vegeta tenta acertar um soco em Zarbon que aparece atrás de SSJ3 Vegeta e o pega pela cabeça e o joga para cima e em seguida vai para cima de SSJ3 Vegeta e o pega pelo pé e o arremessa no chão.

Zarbon:Fracote.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Final Flash!!

Zarbon defende com uma mão só.

Zarbon:Vou lhe mostrar o que é um Final Flash de verdade graças ao chip do Dr.Maki Gero.

Zarbon:Final Flash!!

Pow!!

O Final Flash acerta SSJ3 Vegeta em cheio.

Goku(pensando):Será que Gohan é o único que pode vence-lo?

SSJ3 Vegeta:Você vai pagar por isso.

Zarbon:Rum...

SSJ3 Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ3 Vegeta explode o ki ao máximo.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Final Flash!!

Zarbon:Final Flash!!

Pow!!

O Final Flash de SSJ3 Vegeta perde para o de Zarbon que atingi SSJ3 Vegeta em cheio que volta ao normal.

Zarbon:Chega.

Zarbon:Final Flash!!

O Final Flash vai em direção a Trunks.

Vegeta:Nããããããão!!

Pow!!

O Final Flash pega em Trunks de raspão.

Vegeta:Desgraçadoooooooooo!!

O ki de Vegeta aumenta ao máximo e fica mais forte que Platinium Gohan.

Vegeta:Desgraçadooooo!!

Sr.Kaio(telepatia):Goku!

Goku(telepatia):O que foi Sr.Kaio?

Sr.Kaio(telepatia):O Vegeta está despertando um poder oculto dentro de si igual ao Platinium Gohan sendo que ele não se transforma em nenhum Super Sayajin.

Goku(telepatia):Legal.

Goku:Vegeta,o Sr.Kaio falou que você está despertando um poder oculto que estava dentro de você assim com o Super Sayajin Platinium.

Vegeta:Rum...agora se prepare Zarboooooooooooon!!

Os músculos dos braços e das pernas aumentam junto com o ki e o poder de luta.

Zarbon(pensando):Que ki é esse?Será o do Vegeta?

Zarbon coloca um Scouter.

O que? 260.000.000 de poder de luta?

Vegeta:Vamos começar a verdadeira luta.

Narrador:Vegeta despertou o poder oculto que estava nele.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Morte De Zarbon!Prepare-se Freeza!

**Episódio 25:A Morte De Zarbon!Prepare-se Freeza!**

Zarbon:Vamos lá.

Zarbon vai para frente de Vegeta e tenta acertar um soco em Vegeta que some.

Zarbon:Apareça!

Vegeta:Aff.

Zarbon:Final Flash!!

Vegeta desvia do Final Flash e aparece na frente de Zarbon e depois acerta uma joelhada na barriga e o lança em uma montanha.

Zarbon:Vai ter que fazer mais do que isso para mim vencer.

Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Vegeta vai em direção de Zarbon e o pega pela cabeça e o lança para cima.

Vegeta:Final Flash!!

Pow!!

Zarbon cai no chão ferido.

Vegeta:Rum...

Zarbon:Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Zarbon voa.

Zarbon:Prepare-se.

Vegeta:Final Flash!!

Zarbon:O que?

Pow!!

Zarbon cai no chão.

Zarbon:Que velocidade.

Vegeta começa a pisar na cabeça de Zarbon.

Vegeta:Pode se preparar.

Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Pow!!

Zarbon:Antes que eu morra eu vou matar todos vocês.

Vegeta começa a enforcar Zarbon.

Vegeta:O que você disse?

Vegeta joga Zarbon para cima e quando cai já cai morto.

Vegeta volta ao normal e cai no chão.

Freeza chega.

Freeza:Estão prontos?

Goku:Freeza!!

Narrador:Zarbon morreu.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Esse é o fim?

**Episódio 26:Esse é o fim?**

Gohan:Vamos lá pai.

Goku:Vamos.

Vegeta levanta.

Goku:Vegeta,fique aí você está muito cansado.

Vegeta:Nem pensar Kakaroto você não vai lutar sozinho.

Goten:Eu também vou pai.

Goku:Nada disso Goten.

Goten:Se ele acabar com vocês ele virá me matar e matar o Trunks.

Goku:Então ta.

Quando Goku olha Freeza já tem desaparecido.

Freeza:Vamos logo.

Goku:Onde você está Freeza?!

Freeza:Rum...

Goku:Vamos lá!

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku,Vegeta e Gohan viram Super Sayajin 3 e Goten e Trunks Super Sayajin 1.

SSJ3 Goku:Assim não teremos chances usem os seus poderes máximos.

SSJ3 Gohan:Certo.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Rum...

SSJ3 Vegeta e SSJ3 Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ3 Gohan vira Super Sayajin Platinium e SSJ3 Vegeta usa o seu poder oculto.

Platinium Gohan:Vamos lá.

Vegeta:Vamos.

Freeza aparece e acerta um chute na cara de Platinium Gohan e desaparece novamente.

Freeza:Ok,vou aparecer.

Freeza aparece.

Freeza vai para cima de SSJ1 Goten e acerta um soco na barriga dele e o pega pelas pernas e começa a gira-lo e depois o lança em uma montanha.

SSJ3 Goku:Goteeeeeeeeeeen!!

SSJ1 Trunks:Chega.

SSJ1 Trunks:Goteeeeeeeeeeeen!!

SSJ1 Goten:Vamos lá Trunks.

SSJ1 Trunks e SSJ1 Goten:Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

SSJ1 Trunks e SSJ1 Goten:Sãããããããããããããããão...

SSJ1 Trunks e SSJ1 Goten:Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

SSJ3 Gotenks:Vamos lá.

Freeza:Vou acabar logo com isso.

Freeza:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Freeza:Vamos lá.

Freeza voa para o espaço.

Freeza:Death Ball!!

SSJ3 Goku e SSJ3 Gotenks:Kamehameha!!

Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Platinium Gohan:Kamehameha Prateado!!1

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Freeza ver todos no chão.

Freeza:Fracotes.

Goku:Nós não temos mais energia para virar Super Sayajin mas não perderemos.

Freeza:Olha para trás só você que sobrou.

Vegeta levanta.

Vegeta:Só ele não.

Freeza:Vocês dois não são bastante.

Vegeta:Vamos Kakaroto.

Goku:Só se for agora.

Freeza desaparece e aparece atrás de Vegeta e começa a enforca-lo.

Vegeta:Ka...Kakaroto so...solte o Ka...Kemehameha.

Goku:Mas vai acertar você.

Vegeta:Mas também vai acerta-lo.

Goku:Certo.

Goku:Kamehameha!!

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa Goku vê Vegeta caído no chão.

Freeza:Hahahahaha...

Goku:O que?

Freeza solta uma bola de energia na barriga de Goku que cai no chão.

Freeza:Agora só tem você.

Narrador:Freeza está muito mais forte.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Poder Oculto De Goku.

**Episódio 27:O Poder Oculto De Goku**

Goku:Desgraçado.

Freeza:Vamos começar.

Gohan levanta.

Gohan:Você não está sozinho pai.

Goku:Certo Gohan,vamos lá.

Freeza desaparece e aparece atrás de Gohan e começa a enforca-lo.

Goku:Kamehameha!!

Freeza joga Gohan no Kamehameha.

Pow!!

Goku:Miserável!!

Freeza:Hahahahaha.

Gohan:Pai eu ainda consigo.

Goku:Gohan!!

Goten:Pai eu também.

Trunks:Eu também vou.

Vegeta:Kakaroto não vou deixar você derrota-lo porque eu que vou fazer isso.

Goku(chorando):Pessoal!!

Freeza:Que lindo.

Goku:Você vai pagar por isso Freeza!!

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Começa a crescer músculos nos braços e nas pernas de Goku e uma energia vermelha circula em volta dele.

Gohan:Poder Oculto!!

Vegeta:Rum...

Freeza:O que?Seu ki aumentou muito!!

Goku:Pessoal!!

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira Super Sayajin Platinium,Vegeta usa o Poder Oculto e Goten e Trunks se fundem.

Platinium Gohan:Vamos nessa!!

Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gotenks vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Gotens:Só se for agora.

Vegeta:Rum...

Vegeta:Kakarotoooooo!!

Goku:Certo.

Vegeta se teletransporta para frente de Freeza.

Vegeta:Gotenks!!

SSJ3 Gotenks:Galactic Donut!!

SSJ3 Gotenks prende Freeza e começa a apertar.

Goku:Vegeta,Gohan!!

Vegeta e Gohan:Certo!!

Goku:Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa!!

Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Platinium Gohan:Kamehameha Prateadoooo!!

Pow!!

Narrador:Será que Freeza morreu?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O Começo Da Batalha Final.

**Episódio 28:O Começo Da Batalha Final**

Goku:Será que vencemos?

Freeza:Hahahaha.

Goku:O que?

Freeza:Latscar!!

Freeza lança uma rajada de energia em Goku que desvia.

Freeza:Hora De Acabar com isso.

Freeza:Chega disso.

Freeza:Brolly,venha!!

Brolly chega.

Goku:O que?

Freeza:O buraco que eu fiz no inferno ainda está aberto e escolhi dois guerreiros para vim para a batalha final.

Goku:E quem é o outro?

Freeza:Meu irmão,Cooler.

Cooler chega.

Cooler:Só vim para me vingar.

Freeza:Eu sei.

Vegeta:Kakaroto.

Goku:O que foi Vegeta?

Vegeta:Além de usar o Poder Oculto temos que usar o Super Sayajin.

Goku:Tudo junto?

Vegeta:Sim.

Goku:Mas pode nos matar.

Vegeta:Mas é o único jeito.

Goku:Tem razão.

Goku e Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Os dois virão Super Sayajin 3.

SSJ3 Goku:O buraco já está fechado?

Cooler:Sim,quando eu passei eu o fechei com esse aparelho.

Cooler mostra o aparelho e o quebra.

Brolly:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Brolly vira SSJ2.

SSJ2 Brolly:Fiquei muito mais forte.

SSJ3 Goku:Percebi.

Cooler:Hora do meu poder máximo.

Cooler:AAAAAAAAAAAA!!1

Cooler;Eu também fiquei mais forte.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Nem percebi.

Cooler:Desgraçado.

Narrador:Freeza chamou Cooler e Brolly para ajuda-lo.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Cooler VS Vegeta!Uma Batalha Corpo à Corpo.

**Episódio 29:Cooler VS Vegeta!Uma Batalha Corpo à Corpo**

Cooler vai para cima de SSJ3 Vegeta e tenta acertar um soco em SSJ3 Vegeta que desvia.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Precisa ser mais rápido mas vou lhe dar uma chance,vamos lutar sem poderes.

Cooler:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!Eu não preciso dissoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

Cooler lança bolas de energia em SSJ3 Vegeta que defende todas.

Cooler:Está bem vamos sem poderes.

SSJ3 Vegeta vai para cima de Cooler e pega os braços dele.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Rum...

SSJ3 Vegeta joga Cooler para o céu.

Cooler:AAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Fracote.

Cooler voa em direção de SSJ3 Vegeta que vai para trás de Cooler.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Não tem velocidade suficiente para me vencer.

Freeza:Cooler,seu fracote.

Cooler:Cale a boca Freeza sou mais poderoso que você.

Freeza:Rum...

Cooler:Vamos com tudo.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vou quebrar seus braços.

SSJ3 Vegeta vai para trás de Cooler e arranca os braços dele.

Cooler:O que?

SSJ3 Vegeta:Como vai me vencer sem os seus braços?

Cooler:Miserável!!

Freeza:É mais forte do que eu,Cooler?

SSJ3 Vegeta pega Cooler pela cabeça e o lança pra cima.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang...

Cooler:Mas você falou que era sem poderes.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Atack!!

Cooler:Desgraçadooooooooo!!

Pow!!

Freeza:Agora é com você Brolly.

SSJ2 Brolly:Pode deixar.

SSJ3 Goku:Vegeta!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Vamos lá.

Narrador:Cooler morreu.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Brolly!O Sayajin Devastador.

**Episódio 30:Brolly!O Sayajin Devastador**

Freeza:Acabe com eles.

SSJ2 Brolly:Hum...

SSJ3 Vegeta:Chega disso.

SSJ3 Vegeta vai para cima de SSJ2 Brolly.

SSJ3 Goku:Vegeta,não!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Final Flash!!

SSJ2 Brolly:Aff.

SSJ2 Brolly desvia e aparece atrás de SSJ3 Vegeta.

SSJ2 Brolly:Acha que vai me vencer com isso?Minha velocidade é 10 vezes maior que a sua.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Desgraçado!!

SSJ3 Vegeta tenta acertar um soco em SSJ2 Brolly que desvia e acerta um soco na barriga de SSJ3 Vegeta e uma joelhada na cara.

SSJ2 Brolly:Hahahahaha.

SSJ3 Goku:Assim o Vegeta vai morrer.

SSJ3 Goku:Gotenks!!

SSJ3 Gotenks:Galactic Donut!!

O Galactic Donut prende SSJ2 Brolly e SSJ3 Gotenks começa a apertar.

SSJ2 Brolly:Aff.

SSJ2 Brolly quebra o Galactic Donut.

SSJ2 Brolly vai para cima de SSJ3 Gotenks e o pega pela cabeça e em seguida a mete na montanha.

SSJ3 Gotenks volta a ser Goten e Trunks.

SSJ2 Brolly lança uma bola de energia em Goten e Trunks e os dois desmaiam.

Platinium Gohan:Desgraçado!!

Platinium Gohan:Kamehameha Prateado!!

SSJ2 Brolly reflete o Kamehameha Prateado para Platinium Gohan que desmaia.

SSJ2 Brolly:Hahahaha.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Desgraçado,vai pagar por tudo!!

SSJ2 Brolly:Quero só ver.

SSJ2 Brolly:Hora do meu novo e mais poderoso golpe.

SSJ2 Brolly:Narakeitman!!

Sai uma rajada de energia da mão de Brolly.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Pow!!

Começça a competição de poderes.

SSJ2 Brolly começa a competir com a outra mão e vence o Big Bang Atack de SSJ3 Vegeta.

Pow!!

SSJ3 Vegeta volta ao normal e desmaia.

SSJ3 Goku:Vegeta,Gohan,Goten,Trunks eu irei vingar vocês.

SSJ3 Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ3 Goku usa todo seu poder.

SSJ3 Goku:Vamos ver quem irá vencer.

Narrador:Brolly quase mata todos.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Um Combate Sanguinário!Nasce o Dragon First

**Episódio 31:Um Combate Sanguinário!Nasce o Dragon Fist!**

SSJ2 Brolly:Você não é nada.

SSJ3 Goku vai em cima de SSJ2 Brolly.

SSJ3 Goku:Esse soco é pelo Trunks!!

SSJ3 Goku acerta um soco na barriga de SSj2 Brolly que cospe sangue.

SSJ3 Goku:Esse chute é pelo Goten.!!

SSJ3 Goku acerta um chute na cara de SSJ2 Brolly.

SSJ3 Goku:Esse soco é pelo Gohan!!

SSJ3 Goku acerta um soco na cara de SSJ2 Brolly.

SSJ3 Goku:E esse chute é pelo Vegetaaaaaaaa!!

SSJ3 Goku acerta um chute na barriga de SSJ2 Brolly que voa em direção à montanha e logo depois SSJ3 Goku vai para trás de SSJ2 Brolly e acerta um chute na barriga em SSJ2 Brolly que cai no chão.

SSJ2 Brolly:Só isso?

SSJ3 Goku:O que?!Nenhum arranhão?

SSJ2 Brolly pega a cabeça de SSJ3 Goku e a mete em uma montanha,logo depois SSJ2 Brolly aponta a mão para SSJ3 Goku.

SSJ2 Brolly:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Pow!!

SSJ2 Brolly acerta uma bola de energia em SSJ3 Goku logo em seguida SSJ2 Brolly segura SSJ3 Goku pela cabeça e começa a dar joelhadas na barriga dele e SSJ3 Goku começa a cuspir sangue sem parar.

SSJ2 Brolly:E agora?Quem irá vencer?

SSJ3 Goku:Hum...Nem pense que é você.

SSJ2 Brolly:Desgraçado,você vai pagar.

SSJ2 Brolly mete a cabeça de SSJ3 Goku no chão que volta ao normal.

Goku:Não vai me vencer por mais que tente seu bosta.

SSJ2 Brolly:Cale essa boca.

Goku:Nuncaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Goku:Kamehameha!!

SSJ2 Brolly:Narakeitman!!

Pow!!

Começa a disputa de poderes.

Pow!!

Quando a fumaça abaixa SSJ2 Brolly vê Goku ferido no chão.

Goku começa a segura o braço esquerdo por estar sangrando muito.

SSJ2 Brolly:Hum...

SSJ2 Brolly segura o braço esquerdo de Goku e coneça a puxar até quebrar.

Goku:Hum...

Goku puxa o braço esquerdo e manda SSJ2 Brolly para o ar.

Goku:Pensava que eu não conseguia mexer o braço?

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Goku:Poder Oculto!!

SSJ3 Goku usa o Poder Oculto.

SSJ3 Goku:Ta na hora.

SSJ3 Goku pula em direção a SSJ2 Brolly.

SSJ3 Goku:Dragon Fist!!

Pow!!

O Dragon Fist atravessa o corpo de SSJ2 Brolly que volta ao normal.

SSJ3 Goku:Ainda bem que o Poder Oculto me protegeu.

Brolly:Me...Me ajude Fre...Freeza.

Freeza:Latscar!!

O Latscar acerta Brolly e Freeza começa a sugar o poder dele.

Freeza:Não sei como você sobre viveu,mas em fim,foi melhor para mim que sugarei todo o seu poder.

SSJ3 Goku:Freeza!!

Todos levantam.

Gohan:Pai,nós vamos conseguir.

Goten e Trunks:É isso aí.

Vegeta:Hum...

Freeza termina de sugar o poder de Brolly que morre.

Freeza:Vamos lá.

Narrador:Freeza ficou muito mais forte.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:O que?!O Dragon Fist falhou?

**Episódio 32:O que?!O Dragon Fist falhou?**

SSJ3 Goku:Pessoal,vamos lá.

Gohan e Vegeta:AAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gohan vira Super Sayajin Platinium e Vegeta usa o Poder Oculto e o SSJ3.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Kakaroto!!

Platinium Gohan:Vamos nessa.

SSJ3 Goku:Goten!Trunks!

Goten e Trunks:Fuuuuuuu...

Goten e Trunks:Sããããããão...

Goten e Trunks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Gotenks:AAAAAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ3 Gotenks:Vamos nessa.

Platinium Gohan vai para cima de Freeza e acerta vários socos e chutes e o arremeça para cima,depois vai para cima e acerta um soco em Freeza que cai nochão com um grande impacto que faz uma cratera no chão logo depois Platinium Gohan prepara um Kamehameha.

Platinium Gohan:Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

Platinium Gohan:Pensava que você tinha ficado mais forte.

Freeza aparece atrás de Platinium Gohan e começa a enforca-lo e em seguida começa a dar chutes e socos muito potentes e o joga em direção ao chão.

Freeza:Hahahaha.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Galactic Donut!!

SSJ3 Gotenks prende Freeza.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Agora!!

SSJ3 Goku:Kamehameha!!

Platinium Gohan:Kamehameha Prateado!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Pow!!

Freeza cai no chão muito ferido.

Freeza:Desgraçado...

Freeza levanta e pega a cabeça de SSJ3 Vegeta e a de SSJ3 Goku e as mete em uma montanha.

SSJ3 Vegeta e SSJ3 Goku voltam ao normal.

Goku:Droga!!

Platinium Gohan:Seu desgraçado.

Freeza:Latscar!!

Freeza suga todo o poder de Platinium Gohan que volta ao normal.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Essa não.

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku vira SSJ3.

SSJ3 Goku:Se afaste.

SSJ3 Gotenks:Certo!!

SSJ3 Goku da um chute no queixo de Freeza que voa.

SSJ3 Goku:AAAAAAAAA!!

SSJ3 Goku pula em direção a Freeza.

SSJ3 Goku:Dragon Fist!!

Pow!!

SSJ3 Goku:Vencemos.

SSJ3 Goku volta ao normal.

Goku:Estou muito fraco.

Freeza:Hahahaha.

Goku:O que?

Freeza:Pensava que esse golpe ia me vencer?

Goku:Impossível!!

Freeza:Vou acabar com você.

Freeza:Ka...Me...

Goku:O que?O Kamehameha!!

Freeza:Ha...Me...

Goku:Mas é mais poderoso do que o normal.

Freeza:Haaaaaaaaaa!!

??:Makankosapoooooo!!

Pow!!

Narrador:Quem será que soltou esse Makankosapo?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Ajuda Chega!

**Episódio 33:A Ajuda Chega!**

Goku:O que houve?

??:Olá Goku.

Goku:Piccolo!!

Freeza:Como isso aconteceu?Eu tinha acabado com você e com aquele careca.

??:Tem certeza?

Goku:Kuririn!!

Piccolo:Vou explicar como eu e o Kuririn sobrevivemos.

Piccolo:Quando você lançou o ataque eu comecei a concetrar o meu Ki e quando o ataque estava perto da casa eu usei uma técnica que eu aprendi,o teletransporte e ajudei os outros.

Kuririn:Mas a 18 ainda ficou um pouco ferida e está em um lugar seguro.

Goku:E o Mestre...

Piccolo:Morreu.

Goku:O que?

Piccolo:Vamos nessa.

??:Não sem mim.

Gohan:Videl!!

Videl:Desculpa a demora é que eu só fui saber agora desse cara.

Gohan:Mas Videl.

Videl:Nem vem Gohan.

Gohan:Rum...

Goku:Freeza!Nós vamos lhe vencer.

Freeza:É o que nós vamos ver.

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku,Gohan e Vegeta viram SSJ3.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Kakaroto!!

SSJ3 Goku:Certo!!

SSJ3 Goku:Vamos lá!!

SSJ3 Gohan:Se afaste Videl.

Videl:Certo!!

SSJ3 Goku,SSJ3 Gotenks,SSJ3 Gohan e Kuririn:Kamehameha!!

SSJ3 Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!!

Piccolo:Makankosapoooooo!!

Pow!!

Todos os ataques acertam Freeza que cai no chão muito ferido.

Freeza:Ve...Vermes.

Freeza levanta.

Piccolo:Rum...

Piccolo usa o Teletransporte e aparece bem na frente de Freeza.

Piccolo:Hum...

Piccolo começa a dar seqüências de socos e chutes e depois da uma rasteira que faz Freeza cai no chão,depois,Piccolo pega as pernas de Freeza e o arremessa para o céu em seguida usa um outro Teletransporte e aparece atrás de Freeza em seguida acerta um soco fazendo Freeza colidir no chão.

Freeza:Como você ficou tão forte?

Piccolo:Treinando.

Freeza:Hahahahaha.Deve saber que eu deixei você fazer isso tudo né?

Piccolo:O que?

Narrador:Piccolo,Kuririn e Videl foram ajudar os guerreiros.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:Nasce o Super Sayajin 4!

**Episódio 34:Nasce o Super Sayajin 4!**

Freeza:Eu sou o Imperador do Universo!Hahahaha.

Piccolo:Desgraçadoooooo!!

Piccolo vai em cima de Freeza e tenta acertar um soco na cara dele,mas Freeza segura a mão de Piccolo e o arremessa para cima.

Freeza:Você vai morrer!!

Freeza:Death Beam!!

Antes que o Death Beam acertasse Piccolo o mesmo usa o teletransporte e aparece atrás de Freeza.

Piccolo:Precisa ser mais rápido do que isso.

Freeza:Rum...

Freeza acerta uma cotovelada na barriga de Piccolo que cospe sangue.

Freeza:Hahahaha.

Piccolo:Seu desgraçado.

Freeza coloca a mão no peito de Piccolo e lança uma bola de energia.

Piccolo:S...Seu...Ver...Verme.

Piccolo desmaia.

SSJ3 Goku:Seu desgraçadoooooooooooooo!!

SSJ3 Goku perde o controle de seu poder.

SSJ3:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Quando todos olham,Goku está com calda e pelos no corpo.

SSJ3 Vegeta:Kakaroto!!

SSJ4 Goku:Consegui o Super Sayajin 4.

SSJ4 Goku:Prepare-se Freeza.

Freeza:Você está o mesmo fracote.

SSJ4 Goku:É o que nós vamos ver.

Narrador:Goku conseguiu uma nova transformação Sayajin.O que será que vai acontecer?Não perca o próximo episódio que será:A Morte De Freeza.

**Episódio 35:A Morte De Freeza**

Freeza vai em cima de SSJ4 Goku e acerta vários socos mas não acontece nada em SSJ4 Goku.

SSJ4 Goku:Rum...

SSJ4 Goku acerta um soco na barriga de Freeza fazendo-o vomitar sangue.

Freeza:Seu desgraçadoooooooooooooo!!

SSJ4 Goku:Rum...

Freeza:Eu irei acabar com a Terra.

Freeza voa.

Freeza:Vamos morrer todos juntos.

Freeza:Genki Dama Do Infernooooooooo!!

Aparece uma bola negra maior que a Genki Dama.

Freeza:Vamos morrer juntos.

SSJ4 Goku:Nem pensaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!

SSJ4 Goku:Kamehameha Aumentado 10 vezes!!

Freeza:AAAAAAAAAAA!!

Freeza lança a Genki Dama Do Inferno.

Começa a competição de poderes.

Todos:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Todos lançam seus melhores poderes que se unem ao Kamehameha de SSJ4 Goku.

Pow!!

Faz uma grande curtina de fumaça.

Quando a fumaça abaixa se vê Freeza no chão.

SSJ4 Goku:Ven...Vencemos.

SSJ4 Goku volta ao normal.

Freeza:A...Ainda não.

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku:Você irá morrer agora.

Goku pega Freeza e o arremeça ao céu.

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Goku pula em direção a Freeza.

Goku:Dragon Fist!!

O Dragon Fist atravessa o corpo de Freeza que cai no chão.

Freeza:De...Desgraçados.

Goku:Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa!!

Pow!!

O Kamehameha evapora o corpo de Freeza.

Goku:Vencemos!!

Todos voltam ao normal e Gotenks volta a ser Goten e Trunks.

Todos:Isso aí!!

Narrador:E assim os nossos Guerreiros salvam a Terra mais uma vez.


End file.
